notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Calenardhon
Later renamed Rohan, Calenardhon (S."Green Province") was a royal province of Gondor until TA 2510. Calenardhon at TA 1650 *Political Organization: Occupied Territory (formerly a Province). *Rulers: Alandur, Hir of Calmirie;Caranthir, Hir of Angrenost;Finlong, Hir of Aglarond;Sorondothor, Hir of Tir Anduin;Urrhi, Chieftain of the Rhyddyll Tribe. *Administrative Organization: Poor governorships, appointed directly by the King. Offices assigned through royal bureaucracy. No native nobility. Five Dunnish tribes function autonomously. Land largely owned by smallholders. *Population: 600,000 Calenardhonians. 400.000 Dunmen. *Military: Angrenost Garrison: 2.200 Soldiers.600 Cavalry.Other troops: 2.500 Soldiers.1.200 Cavalry.4.400 Dunlendings. divided into five major tribes. *Products: Grain, horses, cattle. The broad plains of Calenardhon stretch from the rugged Emyn Muil to the slopes of the Misty Mountains. Dry for most of the year, the plains experience quagmires and sudden flooding with the spring rains, which signal the return of the thick, lush grasses for which the region is famous. The Old North Road travels the width of Calenardhon, making the territory a vital link for Gondor's communication with Arthedain and Cardolan. The strategic importance of the region, coupled with several antagonistic tribes of Dunmen in the area, require a large garrison of the royal army. Calenardhon is a territory, not a full province, of Gondor, and four military governors, control the region. Two large trading towns and two formidable fortresses anchor their power. The plains have no traditional nobility associated with them, due to the Kin-strife two centuries before, so the King holds virtually absolute authority over the land. Much of the territory remains undeveloped, and the King will grant parcels of land to deserving subjects. Government in Calenardhon has a distinctly militaristic air about it, a burden the citizens are willing to bear for their security. The region supplies most of the horses and cattle for the rest of Gondor, and it exports a fair portion of the grain consumed in the cities as well. The trade along the Old North Road adds a cosmopolitan clement to the local markets, and the unprepared visitor will be surprised at the number of exotic goods from foreign lands found in households in Calenardhon. There is little mineral wealth in the region, and prospectors consider the slopes of the White Mountains barren. Some iron-bearing ores at the tail of the Misty Mountains remain unexploited, due to the abundance of iron in less remote regions of Gondor. Another notable exception is the vast store of gems found in the Aglarond. which the King keeps a wellguarded secret. The unmined wealth of precious stones there serves as security for the Gondorian economy, and the King would only tap into it in an emergency. Along the jagged edge of the chain of the White Mountains, there is much evidence of the lost race of the Daen Coentis.The Vale of Dunharrow. a site reputed to be the northern gate of the Paths of the Dead, holds a large number of weather-worn "pukel-men." Rumors even hold that a small population of Drúedain still inhabits the White Mountain vales, but if any indeed exist, they most certainly are a rare and dying race. The descendants of the Daen Coentis, the Dunmen folk, also live in the region. Many of the Dunmen migrated north to the hills of Dunfearn but a few of the indigenous tribes still remain in the southern part of the region. These Dunmen fight with each other almost as much as they fight the Gondorians, prompting the King to commit a large portion of his army to the region. Occasionally, a single tribe will gain dominance over several others, posing a threat as vital to Gondor as any army of Easterlings or Haradrim. perhaps even more so because of the strategic significance of Calenardhon. Thus far the integrity of the fortresses of Ostiras and Angrenost has been maintained, but the whole region would be jeopardized were they to fall. Regions: Adornmarch Aelin-Lhyg Aldlád Alka Reach Annuilhad Aron Ered Overwash Bowater Central Plain Craegstrem Deeping Coomb Deeping Stream Deeping Wall Dimholt Dol Baran Dor Haeron Dourns Down-End Drúadan Forest Drúwaith Iaur East-Fangorn Garth Annui Garth Rhuven Eastwall Emyn Muil Engwador Enedhir Nan Onodló Ered Nimrais Eryn Fuir Eryn Mith Estolin Ethir Onodló Everholt Fenmarch Firienfield Formennen Gap of Isen Gap of Rohan Gapholt Glanhir Gorbelgod Grasslands Grimslade Harrowdale Heallstrem Imlad Angren Irenland Isendale Ishmalog Juggler's Close Juggler's Trail Langflood Vale Slough Fen's Edge Limlight Gorge Lisgarath Loeg Glanhir Midden Lake Meadow-Lands Mêdhnannin Mering Stream Midden Lake Nan Angren Nan Cúrunir Nan Fuir Nan Onodló Nen Hithoel North-Undeeps Oracle Forest Parth Celebrant Penmark Queen's Ribbon Rendar and Asirac Vale Rhuvenlhad Riddernok Rushgore Sarn Gebir Síriâth Siriath Lain Slough Snakesmere Snowborn Vale Snowbourne Forest South-Undeeps Stream-Valley Sunnet Tol Brandir Tol Farenir Tumlamennen Vale of the Dead Wailing Hills Westmarch Willow meads Wold Wulflod Settlements and Points of Interest: Abandoned Coppermine Achnod Iaun Adornas Adventurer's Tower Aglarond Aldor's Gate Amon Anwar Amon Erened Amon Gastal Amon Hen Amon Lhaw Amon Roch Angren Angrenost Ardalmar Argonath Asirac Tombs Astirian Manor Athrad Onodlo Awful Stair Bar Adorn Barad Tathren Barnavon Barrow of the forgotten King Beirgealga Beldwin Black Pillar Black Pool Bregost Brithaudh Cabed Angren Calenen Calenhad Calmirie Calost Carlost Caverns of Pain Caves of Hogo Tarosvan Chamber of the awful Stair Coll-fuin Dark Door Dunharrow Dunlostir Derwath Dolimir's hold Duinmenos Dwimorberg Earthwell Eastern Outpost of the White Hand Eilenach Eilenach Glens Enedhir Enting Hollow Entwade Eryn Mith Ethraid Engrin Fen's Edge Firien Wood Bridge Foldburg Fords of Isen Ford of Snowbourne Formennen Forodló Forthbrond Freawul Gaestende Gineard Glanhir Grimburg Adulynt Gynd Heahall Haldirith Harnrain Haunted Mountain Heahall Heahyrne Helm's Dike Heroth Iant Anór Mering Steps Inn of Greys Inn of the sixth sense Iothete's Hideaway Irensaga Juggler's Hall King's Barrows Leaflock's Mead Len Parmuil Limlight Falls Limlight Gatehouse Lond Angren Lossîr Mar Hogo Clan-Hold Marton Mêdhnannin Mering Steps Methedras Min-Rimmon Mines of Methedras Mircandor's Tower Mistham Nan Curunir Work-camps Tumlamennen Norhithe Northwash Old Burial Field Old Farmhouse Ongushar Onodrith Oracle Caves Orod Faeren Angrenost Ost Celebrant Ostiras Overwash Paths of the Dead Picknick Hill Prison Cabin Pûkelhyrne Quickbeam's House Rauros Remote Farmhouse Rendar Tombs Rimmon rishmalog Robber's Roost Sagolwic Short Fall Slaem Puchael Slawsun Snotorn Stair of the Hold Standing Stones Starkhorn Steaping Stone-Cross Stoorwich Sunbridge Swefnic Tel Pelenas Tillais Tilmendir Tilsun Tindrock Tir Anduin Tir Limlight Tol Marol Tollin Naug Treebeard's Hill Trihyrne Twyferry Underharrow Upbourn Witeberg Witeburg Witegawic Wreitersun Wyrmbaen Roads: Awful Path Dunharrow Road Dunman's Path Edoras Road Great West Road High Path Highway of Old Hornroad Low Path Men-en-Arad Old North Road Characters: 1650: Alandur Amarla Baylee The Beast Burdin Camdin Caranthir of Angrenost Carnil Darren Denvul Devec Elarin Evad Feamond Finard Finlong Furnuren Gadeva Galendur Garamund Gifas Glean Glinis Guset Jacithos Jenrad Jozein Marag Miconur Milfred Negolos Pindin Posey Ralph Reaslos Hyarrs Ruthos Seeker Sirris Sorondothor Targen Tasac Tiffen Ulsoda Undarak Urrhi Web Olvar: Barley Beeches Béowyrt Dwarf Pine Entscloak Great Reeds Green Alder Larch Lomthond nettles Oaks Oat Pines Queenblossoms Rowan Rye Silver Fir Simbelmyne Spruce Stone Pine Summergrasses Wearywort Wheat Willows Kelvar: Badgers bearded vultures Black Swans blood-biters Blue Boar Buzzards Carnivorous Fish of Calenardhon Carp Cattle Cliff-crows Common Sheep Crebain Ducks Eagles Falcons firgengátas Fishes Frogs Geese Golden Eagles Great Carp Great Catfish Grebes Harriers Hedgehogs Herons Kestrels marmots marsh warblers Mice Mountain Goats Mountain Ponies of Rohan Mountain Wolves poisonous barbels Rabbits red deer red foxes of calenardhon Rimmon Burrowers Rohan Cardinals Shrews Small Bears Small Lizards snakes Sparrows Squirrels stoats stonegoats Storks Swallows Swifts Voles Warblers storks with black wingtips Wild Boar References: *Fan Modules:Tales of the Westmarch *MERP:Calenhad - A Beacon of Gondor *MERP:Campaign and Adventure Guidebook *MERP:Ents of Fangorn *MERP:Isengard and Northern Gondor *MERP:Middle Earth Campaign Guide *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Mouths of the Entwash *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Riders of Rohan *MERP:Palantir Quest *LotR RPG: Isengard Sourcebook Category:Gondor Category:Province